


The Few That Know

by Higan (Ais)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel, and you know, lets save the world, stick-memories-of-cannon-naruto-into-AU-naruto, try not to fuck things up, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ais/pseuds/Higan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all was well and finished, the happy end received, another in a different place received different news. The other learned that the end was soon to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Few That Know

Blue eyes stared at the white, white ceiling, almost in a criticizing sense. 

Now don't get him wrong, there was absolutely nothing wrong with white ceilings, he had one for most of his life after all. But he could have sworn  **sworn**  that his ceiling was still stained blue from that STUPID  _(yet absolutely brilliant)_  prank that his son had... son? How in Rikudo-jiji's name could he have a SON? He was seven! Seven!

The images began to fade and his head finally seemed to get itself together, when he finally realized why he though the ceiling should be stained blue. It was a dream. An awfully vivid and strange dream  _(because he was married and had KIDS, frigging KIDS how? what???)_  that seemed to span and entire lifetime. 

Sitting up, the boy rubbed his eyes, glancing around the small apartment. He realized how filthy it was, when normally he didn't care. The dream was affecting him in way too many ways, and he needed to figure out what the hell it was. Was it real? Or was it because of that past-the-expiration-date ramen he ate yesterday? He was positive that expired instant ramen couldn't be too bad for your health, it was supposed to be un-perishable.

With a bit of thinking, he decided that he would try to confirm if the dream was real. He vividly remembered meeting Kurama  _(that stupid fox was actually great company after the war, especially since he could see through the fluff-ball's facade)_  in his mindscape, so if the dream was real, perhaps he could meet that pile of fur again. If he really was Kurama, then maybe his dream could be confirmed, no one but the bijuu were supposed to know his name after all.

With an ease that should not have been there for his first time trying, Naruto ended up in his mindscape, looking great gates looming before him. Well, that was unexpected. He arrived here quite easily, without falling down never-ending cliffs. Glowing red eyes opened on the other side of the gate,

**"So my jailer finally decided to grace me with his presence"**  The beast grumbled, voice loud and intimidating as usual.

"Haha, grumpy as usual, eh, Kurama?"

Naruto could not help but comment, grin widening at the memories of the ever disgruntled Kurama quite literally fan-boying over his father, rikudo-jiji. That was the only time Naruto actually saw Kurama openly giddy or happy. The fox's eyes widened a fraction, then in the split second after, claws and teeth fought the air a little beyond the gate, reaching for him.

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME? YOU...you......"**  Kurama roared, but quickly trailed off, eyes focusing on something behind him. 

**"...jiji?"**

Naruto turned around to see what Kurama was fussing over, only to come face to face with the red haired sage, eyes glittering with amusement. The sage released a chuckle, shifting the shakkaho in his grasp. 

"Hello Kurama, Naruto."

"Yo, Rikudo-jiji!" 

The blonde-haired child replied easily, his memory-dream-thing making him used to and at ease with the old sage's presence. The sage smiled, patting the boy on his head. Naruto blinked. He wasn't expecting that.

"I see you have received your memories. That's good, it means the jutsu had worked. I was a little skeptical, seeing how far apart these dimensions are. Looks like borrowing everyone's chakra was a good idea."

"Borrowing chakra? And what jutsu, the 'memories' had nothing about a jutsu in them."

**"Jiji, what the hell is going on? Why does the little brat know you all of a sudden?"**

"Patience kurama, your turn is coming soon. And that's because your other self didn't know about the project. As bad as that sounds, the jutsu would work better with him unaware. Also, it would be much better to not give him more things to worry about, he has enough of that being hokage."

"True...." Naruto reluctantly agreed, that life did seem stressful after all, not that he was going to give up his dream. "Why do I feel so... disconnected from my memories?"

**"Big words brat."**

"Shush Kurama, be nice. That, is because you are still you. These memories have been adjusted so they have the minimal amount of emotional impact on you, so even if the other you had loved someone and was married.." Naruto nodded, looking a little awkward "You would have little to no actual feelings for them because of it. Of course you might fall for the same person but It wouldn't be because of your memories. We don't wish for the memories to turn you into your other self, just provide you with information. Wisen you up, if you will."

As Rikudo-jiji finished speaking, there was a flash of light within the cage, and a yelp was heard from Kurama. As Naruto shaded his eyes, he swore he saw Be's sunglasses materialize on Rikudo-jiji's face as the sewer mindscape lit up. He couldn't be sure though, for they were gone when the light faded away. Naruto eyed the old man suspiciously, but said nothing. 

**"Couldn't have given me a warning jiji? That hurts like hell.... Agh, Its like the time I got into a drinking contest with Matatabi..."**

"You drank with Matatabi? When did that happen?" The old man looked curious, leaning against on his staff. "I thought you didn't get along."

**"We don't. Much. It was after your death, and we were cleaning out your house of food. Mainly sake."**  Kurama grumbled, massaging his face. He didn't see jiji's sad look on his face.

"Well you were the last one to receive their memories Kurama. Do you think you can open up the link between all of your siblings again?" 

**"Sure sure, wait a second. And... wow. You're tiny kit."**

"And you're huge. Well, bigger then before. And its only half of you at the moment, right?"

**"Yeah. Agh, its going to be a PAIN to become whole again. And.. there we go. Link set up."**

The area around them glowed a soft white, not the eye blinding one from earlier, and suddenly they were in a white area, all nine Bijju standing in their respective spots. Jiji was in the center, smiling. All of the chakra-beasts seemed to be nursing headaches as well, groaning as the sat there in the circle. Jiji spoke up first.

"Alright, glad to see you all got the memories properly." Jiji ignored shukaku's insane growl, only giving him a kind glance. "I will go over this again, this dimension by far has the worst future. It was completely obliterated, and my mother ruled over all. But even she did not make it, the world too polluted to even support her tree, or herself. Nothing was left, and life never returned to the lands. It was pretty horrible, and I, as well as many others, decided that this should be prevented. Therefore we have brought the memories of your alternate future selves back, as information rather than personal experiences, to help you out. As much as they don't affect you emotionally, Im hoping it will help some of you... stabilize.. or develop mentally, and perhaps emotionally." 

Rikudo-jiji finished his speech with a hopeful glance to his youngest child, Shukaku, who seemed to finally be able to settle down and listen. The bijuu glanced at each other, conversing with those closest to them. They knew they couldn't refuse, their father had come from the dead just to ask this of them after all. But what to do?

**"Can we tell our hosts what happened?"**  Gyuuki spoke up first, his baritone voice echoing. 

"If you believe you can trust them, or that they have a good enough mentality to handle the information then yes. I was hoping that many of you could have better relationships with your hosts this time around after all." 

The bijuu nodded, and spoke broke into murmurs again. Naruto, sitting on Kurama's comfortable head, suddenly spoke up.

"How did you get everyone here anyways? I thought we could make this place appear again thanks to everyone's chakra I had?" The bijuu looked up curiously, only just now noticing the only jinchuriki there. 

"Ah, well this is technically the first time you actually fully linked with Kurama, so we could enter this scape. If we're going to meet here again, then you're going to need their chakra."

Rikudo-jiji replied a little uncertainly, glancing around to his children. They nodded back with ease.

**"Well I knew your other self pretty well, I think it'll be fine. You two seem pretty similar anyways."**  Gyuuki spoke up, tentacle held out in a familiar fashion.

**"Your other self did a great job helping us last time, surely we can trust you too."**  Matatabi was next, fiery paw placed on top of Gyuuki's tendril.

**"If jiji-trusts you, well I think its fine."**  Isobu was next, small hand placed top the pile. 

**"I hope you're a bit smarter this time."**  Shukaku sniped, but placed his sand-paw onto the pile as well. 

**"You're pretty cool. 'sides you have the memory from before, so you already know how to save the world!"**  This time it was saiken, slimy hand landing on top of the grimacing shukaku's paw.

**"..."**  Kokuo was silent, but nodded nonetheless, placing hoof on top of saiken's limb, not even flinching at the slime. 

**"Well I trusted you first last time, didn't I? Although you aren't him I get the same vibe from you. I think you'll do fine."**  Son Goku placed a paw on the pile as well, mouth opening into what could be interpreted as a smile. 

**"Well I can't say no, can I?"**  Chomei placed a wing on the pile, voice humming and deep  **"Looks like you're going to be our hope. Try to prevent the akatsuki this time, won't you?"**

"Alright." Naruto grinned, fist hitting the pile with a soft thud. "I will carry your trust and expectations! The world isn't going to fall into ruin, I promise! And Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises, you all should know that!"

Naruto released his signature laugh and grin, the bijuu rumbling in amusement with him. Kurama huffed behind his host, but his father figure caught some semblance of pride in his eyes. 

"Thank you for this, I really do not like forcing this entire situation on all of you." Rikudo-jiji spoke up when Naruto had received enough chakra, the transfer taking longer because he was receiving more chakra than last time. "But you all have taken it into stride, so I thank you. Naruto, your Ashura-chakra, the one I have given you last time, is dormant inside of you for now. It will activate with Kurama's will, I am hoping you will not use it unless absolutely necessary. Now go on, all of you should return before your hosts freak out. Or in Naruto's case, your grandfather figure." 

Rikudo-jiji laughed, patting a confused naruto on the back. Kurama faded and returned quickly, face morphed into a large grin. Apparently he had seen something interesting. Naruto quickly frowned, but rikudo-jiji's smile told him it wasn't all THAT bad. Jiji wasn't really a cruel person, and he wouldn't find half the things Kurama finds hilarious amusing.

"You've been here for more than six hours, so basically you haven't woken up and its half-past twelve. The hokage is probably freaking out by now Naruto kun. I do suggest you don't tell him about the whole memories-of-another-universe thing, but perhaps you could imply some things." 

Rikudo-jiji chuckled as Naruto's eyes widened, and quickly willed himself back to his mindscape. Kurama's presence followed him, and as soon as he was back into his cage, erupted into laughter. Naruto quickly caught on, and returned to consciousness, absentmindedly reminding himself to get a key to open the cage, he didn't want Kurama to be in there any longer than he needed to.

The light was blinding, and the stench of disinfectant flooded his sensitive nose. ouch. Why in the world did his head hurt so much?

**"When you entered your landscape, your body lost its balance and fell onto the floor. The old fart found you lying on the floor in a puddle of your own blood. I wasn't really in you at the time so I couldn't exactly heal you."**  Kurama laughed.  **"You should have seen his face, he was turning BLUE!"**  

Naruto replied in a small laugh in return, feeling like he had just pranked the old man. Unintentional, but a great prank nonetheless. He only wished he had seen his reaction. A flicker of an image, a panicked hokage, flickered through his head. With a burst of laughter he pushed his thanks toward Kurama and steadied himself on the bed. Settling himself up onto an upright position, he looked around, finding himself in a small hospital room, familiar chakra presence of his ANBU squad outside the window and door. One of them disappeared and returned with an older and stronger presence. The hokage, the other jiji. That reminded him of the image Kurama showed him, and sent him into another fit of chuckles. 

The old hokage entered the room to a laughing Naruto, who seemed to be on the verge of hysterics. He tried to calm down, but Kurama's comments of 'that old coot has nothing on father' and 'why do YOU call him jiji too anyways?' was not helping. He SWORE that Kurama was pouting. 

"Naruto, are you alright?" The hokage asked, hand hovering slightly at Naruto's shoulder.

The genuine concern in the hokage's eyes made him fell bad, and Naruto nodded fiercely. Pulling on his childlike attitude, Naruto grinned. Well, Rikudo-jiji said that he couldn't tell him about time traveling but.... he said nothing about telling jiji about HIM. Time to pull some of his signature pranks.

"Im okay Jiji! Kura-chan was just complaining and it was funny!" Naruto grinned at jiji's confused look. "He was asking why I can call Rikudo-jiji 'jiji' too!"

**"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM, KIT??"**

_'Hey, Rikudo-jiji didn't say anything about not telling him about you Kura-chan!'_

**"DONT CALL ME THAT! Ugh, why did I get stuck with the idiot..... How are you going to explain how you know of my existence?"**

_'uhhh.... I fell asleep and met you?'_

**"Thats flimsy kit. Flimsy."**

_'hey! Its not that bad! It'll work!_ '

**"mmhm."**

Naruto sighed dramatically, both mentally and physically, and faced his grandfather figure who was looking at him very strangely. Naruto grinned, and bounced on the bed a little, hair creating the 'little ball of sunshine' effect. 

"Sorry Jiji, did you say something?"

"Yes... who is this 'kura-chan' you mentioned?" The old Hokage looked hesitant, speaking slowly and clearly.

"The red fuzzball! He says he's a fox but he looks more like a bunny!" Naruto inwardly cackled at the indignant shout from the Kyuubi and the ever widening eyes of the old man.

"Wh..when did you meet this... fox?"

"Several hours ago! I was meditating... or trying to... and I fell over and everything went black! Then I saw this huuuuuge red gate with a paper on it and this big fat bunny behind it! He's super grumpy but after he met with this guy that was old and floaty--called him jiji, just like I call you--he calmed down and we talked about stuff! It was fun and I made two friends!" 

Naruto was rambling, quite purposefully as he made wild hand motions, especially at the 'huuuuuge' part. Kurama was shouting about not being 'fat' and Naruto being a skinny little meatsack, and that he was a fox and not a damn bunny. Naruto found the dual conversation absolutely hilarious. 

"You... do you know who that fox and man was?" The hokage rubbed his forehead, wondering what in the world he did to deserve this complication, not to mention the paperwork that would be coming with it.

"The red-hair guy's name was Hagoromo but no one knows that name anymore, so he told me to call him Rikudo-sennin! The fuzzbutt went onto a whole speech about being the Kyuubi no youko and some other dramatic title but I kinda ignored him." Naruto's grin faltered at this point, pulling up the innocent-but-confused-kid card. "But wasn't the kyuubi the beast that the fourth killed?" 

_'Sorry Kurama, but I don't think they'll recognize you if I call you by name...'_  

**"Its fine. I don't want the old fart knowing my name anyways."**

_'oh, should I just not tell anyone then?'_

**"yeah."**  

_'wait, does that mean I'm special because I can call you by your name??'_  

**".....Shut up kit."**

Sarutobi Hiruzen found himself in a very odd predicament. Apparently Naruto, the child he considered something along the lines of a grandson, had apparently met his sealed beast. And the rikudo-sennin. He was expecting naruto to meet the kyuubi at some point in time, although he was hoping it wasn't until he reached his teens, but the rikudo sennin? The man considered the origin of chakra and basically the equivalent of god? This was sending the old man wheeling in his thoughts. 

"oh yeah, rikudo-jiji left though. Apparently he was there as a ghost? I dunno, its weird." Naruto shrugged. "It turns out all ghosts aren't all that scary after all!"

"I see." The third hokage looked shell-shocked. "Well, I have to ask you to keep that a secret naruto-kun."

"Sure!" Naruto gave him a wide grin and pointed his thumb at his chest, puffing up in pride. "I can keep any secret jiji! All of em!" 

"Well I might have to take you up on that Naruto-kun." The hokage sighed and brought a chair over to the bed and sat down, "Its an S-class secret naruto-kun, so please don't tell anyone unless I give permission. Seven years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, it wasn't killed. Bijuus can't be killed because they are made of pure chakra, and when destroyed, will only reformed. They need to be sealed. So the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into a child born on the same day, and died in the process. The child was you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the old man, eyes widening. Well that was early. He wasn't exactly expecting to hear the story from the old man's mouth, but it was certainly refreshing to hear about it from someone who was not mizuki. He supposed the old man felt it necessary to tell him about Kurama because he had already met him. Pulling on a confused and distressed face, naruto decided to probe further. 

"So Im a monster? The people in the market was correct? And why would the Fourth choose me, was I the only one born on that day? It couldn't have been anyone else?"

The Hokage's eyes darkened at the mention of civilians and the word 'monster' before softening as Naruto rambled on. Worn hands gently patted the blonde child's head, ruffling it soothingly as the child grasped the sheets with paling knuckles.

"You're not a monster Naruto, you're the jailor, the scroll that seals a kunai. Did they go over that in the academy yet?" Naruto shrugged, but seemed to understand what he was talking about. "And the fourth chose you because.... "

Jiji trailed off and Naruto watched emotions flicker through the old man's eyes. Most of them were fond and affectionate, but there were also a lot of worry, pain and regret. He was very obviously troubled by this, uncertain whether or not to tell Naruto or not. Naruto bit his lip. He didn't like forcing his grandfather figure though too much trouble, he was forcing enough information out of the old man. 

"Jiji, its okay. You don't need to tell me now, me and the fluffball are friends now so It'll be okay! Just tell me the reason sometime, okay?"

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about this." The hokage sighed, seeming relieved.

Perhaps he was planning on having ero-sennin on telling him... Ero-sennin! Right, he was still alive! That was weird, he could still feel some lingering affection towards that man, was it because he decided he liked the memories of that perverted geezer? He kind of felt bad for his other self, he could still remember the absolute wrenching pain the other him felt during the battle with pein and the absolute rage that overtook him. The emotion wasn't his but he could still understand how the other him felt, and he was going to change it this time. These people seemed to deserve better, and he knew for sure that at the very least Jiji deserved to die of old age, not by the hands of his wayward student. With a few seconds of thought, that previous declaration was quickly edited. 

_'Screw it, I'm saving everyone! No one is actually bad! Nagato, Obito, Orochimaru after the war, and Madara after defeat proved it!'_

**"And Kaguya?"**  

_'I'm sure if we found someway to take the source of the corruption out of her, she would be a good person! She cared about her sons after all, she even cried when she saw the similarities between her sons and sasuke and I!'_

**"and the villagers?"**  

_'theyre just confused!'_

**".... you're optimistic to a fault, kit."**

_'It'll work! I'll make it work!'_

"Its okay Jiji, one day I'll prove all of them wrong, and make them all friend with the fluffball! Then maybe they'll understand that he's not a monster either, and we can all be friends!"

Naruto huffed proudly, remembering that his alternate self had actually managed to do it, so it should be easier than last time. Like, you know, no war and reviving over half of the population of Konoha? Yeah, that would be nice. 

"But Naruto.... be careful around the Kyuubi alright? I know you have a good eye for character and youre friends.... but still. Don't let it out, it was sealed for a reason."

Naruto nodded reluctantly, knowing that he was going to have to break that promise. He knew Kurama, and they were partners. He was going to let him out, no matter what, he deserved that much. Kurama actually deserved more, like Rikudo-jiji, his father, but Naruto wasn't sure if he could revive the old man. Maybe if he studied Edo-tensei and fuuinjutsu a bit more. He really didn't like Edo-tensei especially the mess it caused during the war but if he could find a way to use it without human sacrifice, maybe he could bring Rikudo-jiji back, even if it was temporary. Maybe something to do with rinne tensei..? 

"Oh uh Jiji?" Might as well ask now, right? "You said something about sealing?"

"Ah, yes." Sandaime nodded, "Sealing, also known as Fuuinjutsu is a art where you use symbols to seal things, as the name implies. That's what's keeping the kyubi in you, but can also be used to store items into scrolls like kunai."

"That sounds..... cool?" Jiji made it sound so boring! "Is there anything else it can do? Anything cool?"

"well...." The third hokage let out a long sigh, "The hiraishin jutsu used by the second and fourth is fuuinjutsu, and there are exploding tags I believe. Barriers as well?"

"Exploding tags? Can I make them explode something else?" Prank ideas were now running in his head, huh, it seemed that he was still himself after all. 

"I believe so... What are you planning Naruto-kun?" The hokage asked, suspicous.

"You'll find out later Jiji! But first of all, I gotta learn this fuuin-thing! Does it involve reading?" Dread filled his tone at the idea, and Naruto only paled when the Hokage nodded.

"Awh man! I have this super cool idea though...." Naruto groaned.

"Well you'll have to work for it then, Naruto-kun." 

"Is there no shortcuts? Muli-tasking jutsus?" Well, he supposed he actually knew one but he wasn't supposed to know about it yet.

"There is, but its too advanced for you Naruto-kun. It's a B-rank after all."

"Eeeh?" Naruto immediately pouted. "Fiiinee."  

"I think I've taken up enough of your time, Naruto-kun. Get some rest, you hit your head pretty hard after all."

"But I wanna go home! The hospital smells bad and its so booorrriiinnggg! I heal fast anyways, so why even bother?"

**"Brat."**

_'right, I only heal fast because of you. thanks.'_

**".... hmph."**  

"You weren't healing earlier Naruto-kun, so you need to stay here just in case."

"But I bet its already healed!"

"How about this, I'll go call the doctor and if the wounds are properly healed you can go."

"Really? Yes!" Naruto whooped, fist pumping as he jumped up on the bed and winced when the sudden movement hurt his head. The hokage simply chuckled and exited the room, ANBU's chakra flickering into position back into the room as he left.

_'kurama, please?'_

**"Please what, brat."**  

_'heal my head? Its boring here, you have to agree, right?'_  

**"Its already healed."**

_'properly? Come on, we can get started earlier if we can get out of this stupid place!'_

**"Fine, just stop whining"**

_'thanks!"_

The warm feeling of Kurama's chakra ran subtly through his chakra channels and concentrated on the back of his head. He could feel his skin pulling on the back of his head and he swore that he felt his hair grow as well. In moments his head was healed again, and when Naruto rubbed it a little, it didn't hurt. Sending Kurama an inward smile of thanks, he sat up on the bed, waiting. Spreading out his senses that had been enhanced thanks to Kurama's presence, he reached out, spreading his sensory field out across the entire hospital, picking out each and every person. 

He could feel the old man walking beside another old signature, heading towards his room. Several rooms down a man, presumably shinobi was feeling some excruciating pain. He could almost taste the negative feeling from his room. Another patient was a child with someone who was probably a iryo-nin, in pain but calm. Naruto sat around and played the game of guess the occupation for a while, judging people by their chakra cores, chakra itself and emotions, waiting for the old man to finish his slow, long trek to his room. 

He had gotten to one of his ANBUs that suspiciously felt like Kakashi-sensei when the door opened, Hokage leading a older doctor into the room. The old Hokage gave Naruto a genial smile before ushering the doctor towards the seat that he had left by Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, this is Doctor Ishikawa. He's a old acquaintance of mine and will be checking on your injuries."

"Nice to meet you Ishikawa-san!" Naruto chirped, detecting no hatred from the doctor. "I'll be in your care, I guess." 

"Nice to meet you as well Naruto-san." Ishikawa politely replied back. "May I see your head?"

"Go ahead! I bet you it's healed!"

Naruto looked down for the older doctor who placed a hand on his head, chakra emanating from it. It gently seeped into his system, floating around and inspecting where his wound once was. Naruto just hoped he couldn't sense the remaining bits of concentrated bijuu chakra around the wound. After a short while of fuzzy chakra inspection, the doctor stepped back and allowed Naruto to lift his head back up. 

"You seem to be properly healed Naruto-san. You're free to go."

"Yees! I can go for ramen!" Naruto cheered, eliciting chuckles from those around him. 

_'Ramen Kurama, Ramen!'_

**"Yes I heard you the first time you noodle obsessed brat."**

_'And its all thanks to you!'_

"Are you gonna come with, Jiji?" Not giving Kurama a chance to reply, Naruto jumped off the hospital bed and rushed to the door, only stopping to glance back at the old hokage. 

"Im afraid I have alot of work left behind, Naruto-kun."

"Aw, alright. See you later!"

With a short wave, Naruto dashed down the hospital halls and out of the smelly building. Vaguely sensing his ANBU squad following him, he had dashed all the way to Ichiraku Ramen, only to realize he didn't have his wallet on him. With a disgruntled pout and a quick explanation to Teuchi-ojisan, Naruto made a full lap back to his apartment and to the ramen stand. The ramen stand owner had already pulled up a bowl of large beef ramen and placed it on the counter, and Naruto gave him a thankful smile.

"On the house, Naruto kun." The older man smiled at the child as he enthusiastically cheered and dug into his food.  

"One more Teuchi-ojisan!"

A chuckle and sizzling of boiling water was Naruto's reply as he placed the finished bowl aside. The knowledge know entrusted to him made him a bit nervous, especially with the bijuu's trust and acknowledgement, but he knew what he needed to do. He knew what needed to happen. Now with a less-empty stomach and some time for himself, he reflected upon what he learned. Oh it wasn't much, he though sarcastically, only the end of the world and betrayal of close friends. A mental groan was elicited as Sasuke and his convoluted methodology came to mind. He was a good person somewhere under all that 'revenge revenge massacre revenge' and power driven mind. There was also the death of Jiji, and the problems with Garra and his family. The other jinchuriki didn't have the best of pasts either and Obito and Madara were already moving, perhaps even the Akatsuki was already up.  

Naruto rubbed his face in frustration. He could contact the bijuu so he could go and help them when needed, and he most definitely needed to train. In private. Without he ANBU, which meant shadow clones, and using them without being discovered. Basically longer lasting ones. He also needed to get fuuinjutsu books, elementary to advanced. The advanced would be harder to get, seeing how they were probably locked into the library somewhere. Maybe he could ask jiji?

His brain was starting to hurt and Naruto was getting tired of thinking. He was seven, no matter what he remembered, and he should not be thinking about this right now, especially when a delicious bowl of ramen was before him. Quickly giving teuchi a beaming grin and digging in, Naruto decided to think about this later with Kurama. No sense in doing this alone, like Itachi had told his other self, trying to do everything on your own will be your downfall. 

He was going to take that advice to heart. 


End file.
